Parallel Worlds
by SleepyJAE
Summary: In a strange, parallel world to the one that we know, it was not Tsunayoshi's soul born in the child of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Meet Sawada "Xanxus" Ieyoshi, this dimension's Vongola Decimo… can anyone else say "oh dear"?   Drabble Series


**Parallel Worlds**

By** sleepyJAE**

**Rating:** Mature, solely due to Xanxus' crude mouth.

**Summary:** In a strange, parallel world to the one that we know, it was not Tsunayoshi's soul born in the child of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Meet Sawada "Xanxus" Ieyoshi, this dimension's Vongola Decimo… can anyone else say "oh dear"? [ Drabble Series ]

**Author's note before reading!**

This idea came up while I was reading this wonderful fic called "Amefurikozō" by Imadra Blue, in where Yamamoto and Squalo switch roles, with Yamamoto being in the Varia and Squalo being Tsuna's Rain Guardian. In here, instead of just a select few switching places and switching bosses, I've decided to see how it would unfold if both the Varia and the Vongola Decimo had switched, but with their personalities intact… slightly. Of course, since they did not grow up the same way as canon, there will be some discrepancies in their original personality (and names), like Xanxus being a little less trigger happy, or Tsuna being a little less "no good", but I'll try and keep the character's overall personality. So, here's the character line up so far; and it's subject to change until they show up in this series of drabbles.

I was forced to add an original character in place of the Gola Mosca for the Varia, just in case people start complaining why there's a different character as the Cloud Guardian.

**Vongola Decimo: ** Sawada "Xanxus" Ieyoshi  
**Vongola Rain Guardian:** Superbi Squalo  
**Vongola Storm Guardian: **Fujiwara "Belphegor" Takumi  
**Vongola Sun Guardian:** Yuzawa Lussuria  
**Vongola Lightning Guardian: **Levi A Than  
**Vongola Mist Guardian: **Shishido "Mammon" Viper  
**Vongola Cloud Guardian:** Ikeda Katsu (OC)

**Varia Leader:** Tsunayoshi  
**Varia Storm Guardian: **Gokudera Hayato  
**Varia Rain Guardian: **Yamamoto Takeshi  
**Varia Sun Guardian: **Sasagawa Ryohei  
**Varia Lightning Guardian: **Lambo  
**Varia Mist Guardian: **Mukuro (Arcobaleno)  
**Varia Cloud Guardian: **Hibari Kyoya

Yes, I know I'm a fucked up person for putting Mukuro as the Mist Arcobaleno. If anyone else has any ideas for this fucked up world, feel free to leave a review!

* * *

**A Different Decimo**

Sawada Ieyoshi, or Xanxus, as he preferred to call himself, stared at this tiny midget claiming to be a tutor. No, he couldn't call the midget a midget; it was a fucking baby. It was a fucking one year old brat who thought that he could, for some odd reason, tutor Xanxus, a fifteen year old teenager who was in his last year of middle school. What the fucking hell? Xanxus narrowed his eyes, sending the pacifier wielding baby an intense glare. "Excuse me, scum, but what the fuck did you say?"

The baby had the fucking audacity of giving Xanxus a strange grin, blinking his eyes in mock innocence. Xanxus had to fight to not crush the baby's head between his hands. "Like I said, I'm Reborn, your new home tutor."

"So I did hear the trash right…" Xanxus muttered under his breath, fingers twitching erratically, wishing that he had a gun and just shooting this stupid baby point blank in the head. He started to count backwards from one hundred (a calming method that he learnt when he was forced by his mother, Sawada Nana, to attend anger management classes, which unfortunately ended quite terribly; for some odd, strange reason, the building had caught on fire during his session. What a pity.) Xanxus sent a chilling glare at the baby once again, and shifted his angry gaze towards his mother, who seemed to totally not care about how he felt or if this shitty baby was a total scam or not, before she tottered off to the kitchen to cook or do something motherly.

Damnit, she had this huge ass smile on her face too. Were the two of them even related?

"Tch. Forget this. I have school." And with a heated glare worthy of melting a glacier in the middle of Antarctica in three seconds flat, Xanxus shoved his bag onto his shoulders, and marched out of his room, slamming the door behind him, waiting for the satisfying thud of wood against wood.

And the sound never came.

"Huh-?"

As soon as that voiced question escaped Xanxus' throat, a harsh, flying kick landed square on his jaw; strong enough to send _the_ Sawada "Xanxus" Ieyoshi crashing into the wall of the hallway. His narrow eyes widened, giving the baby an incredulous look. How the hell could a baby be that fucking strong? A freaking one year old baby! He blinked for a few seconds, and then managed to gain his bearings somewhat back. "What the fuck was that for!" he roared, blindly grasping for something to chuck at the baby's head, fuck the laws and hurting kiddies.

A rather heavy text book sailed past the tiny baby, unfortunately missing its mark by a mere millimeter.

"Tsk," the baby began, bright green lizard crawling from the child's fedora onto his finger. "Idiot Xanxus, known to have a temper rivaling a volcano, known to throw anything he could get his hands on at the poor soul who angered him, once burnt down Namimori Elementary due to a teacher failing him, and constantly fails all classes due to his extremely poor anger management in said classes." Seriously, how the hell did this brat know all of this? Then again, Xanxus' reputation of his anger is quite well known; it's on the brink of becoming an international reputation.

So it shouldn't have been much a surprise to him that the baby knew.

But he still couldn't get over the fact that it was a fucking baby.

What kind of baby was this brat?

The baby gave another sound of disapproval. "Idiot Xanxus, stop gawking and shut your mouth before something flies in and chokes you to death. It seems that I have a lot to work on with you in order for you to be the leader of this next world."

Xanxus blinked, and then voiced his thoughts, unable to just keep them in.

"What in the fucking hell are you saying?"

The baby didn't miss a beat. "You, Sawada Ieyoshi, are the heir and next boss to the mafia mob, the Vongola."

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL? FUCK NO. I'M NOT DOING THAT SHIT. DIE, YOU STUPID BABY!"

And so began Xanxus' messed up journey to becoming the Vongola Decimo, accompanied by an irritating, sadistic baby hitman by the name of Reborn.

**END**


End file.
